


After All The Games

by lqntsovs



Category: Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqntsovs/pseuds/lqntsovs
Summary: it's been two years.two years since Donatella Dragna slayed the Fallen Star.two years since Scarlett Dragna became empress.two years since Donatella Dragna has seen Jacks, the prince of hearts.two years since Scarlett Dragna and Julian Santos got married.two years since Legend fell in love with Donatella Dragna.two years since either of the Dragna sisters have seen their mother.two years since Donatella Dragna made a visit to the vanishing market.the four of them couldn't have been happier, sure there were still the scars and the memories, but together they got through them. Julian and Scarlett have been happily married and living at the palace while Donatella and Legend have moved into Legend's beach house.it has been a calm two years, but their troubles and adventures are far from over for Donatella's choice in the vanishing market requires a debt to be paid.
Relationships: Dante/Tella (Caraval), Julian Santos/Scarlett Dragna, Legend/Tella (Caraval)
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

it's been two years.  
two years since Donatella Dragna slayed the Fallen Star.  
two years since Scarlett Dragna became empress.  
two years since Donatella Dragna has seen Jacks, the prince of hearts.  
two years since Scarlett Dragna and Julian Santos got married.  
two years since Legend fell in love with Donatella Dragna.  
two years since either of the Dragna sisters have seen their mother.  
two years since Donatella Dragna made a visit to the vanishing market.

the four of them couldn't have been happier, sure there were still the scars and the memories, but together they got through them. Julian and Scarlett have been happily married and living at the palace while Donatella and Legend have moved into Legend's beach house.

it has been a calm two years, but their troubles and adventures are far from over for Donatella's choice in the vanishing market requires a debt to be paid.


	2. Donatella

Tella woke up with a start, she didn’t remember what had happened in her dream, but she clearly hadn’t liked it. She glanced at Legend, who was still asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She carefully untangled herself from his arms, not wanting to wake him, she needed to speak to her sister. She tiptoed to the window and opened the window, it was well before dawn, but she put on her slippers and left her rooms nonetheless. She hesitated before exiting, looking at Legend’s sleeping form in the bed, he looked so peaceful. Tella shook her head and closed the door, not wanting to wake him. She let out soft sigh and made her way towards the other side of the palace, to the empress’ rooms.

Tella didn’t really want to wake her sister, but she couldn’t keep a secret this big from Scarlett. She shouldn’t keep a secret this big from Legend either, not telling him was eating her up inside, but just the thought of telling him made her start to tremble. He already knew that this would happen anyway, so then why was she so scared?

Ever since her trip to the vanishing market she has been dreading this, it wasn’t as though she feared dying, she had already defied death multiple times, by knowing someone well enough to know she’d wish her back to life or just by willing herself not to die long enough to get help. she wasn’t afraid of death, she was more afraid of the actions she would have to take. She wished she hadn’t made that stupid bargain at the market, she wished she never had to visit that blasted market in the first place.

By the time Tella got to her sister’s room she was trembling ever so slightly, she took a nervous breath before knocking, she wasn’t entirely sure that anyone would answer seeing as Scarlett was quite a heavy sleeper. She was just about to head back to her room when Julian, Scarlett’s husband opened the door.

“I know its early,” Tella said quietly, her voice wobbly. “but I really need to speak to my sister please.”

Julian’s brows furrowed in concern, “is there something wrong?”

Tella shook her head, “no, nothing is wrong, this is just important, very important, I need to talk to her please.”

Julian nodded, walking towards Scarlett to wake her up. “Crimson, love, you need to wake up. Your sister is here, she needs to talk to you.” He said softly, shaking her gently. Scarlett yawned and slowly sat up in bed, glancing at Tella.

Tella watched her sister stretch and slowly put on a pair of slippers and place a kiss on Julian’s cheek before coming into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Tella gave her a nervous smile, “sorry for waking you,” she mumbled, “but is there a private place we can talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Garber
> 
> also
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i love you so much


	3. Legend

Legend woke up shivering, he looked towards the open window, odd, he had made sure that the window had been closed before going to bed, he reluctantly got out of bed, not noticing Tella’s absence, and closed the window before making his way back to bed, and back to Tella. But where was Tella? He reached his hand out to Tella’s side of the bed, only to find it cold. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion

Where was Tella? Why had she left in the middle of the night? He asked himself. When would she come back? Is there something wrong? He paced the length of the room, lost in thought. 

Knowing Tella she was probably out for a midnight stroll or out getting a midnight snack. He shouldn't worry. He sighed and stood next to the window, looking out it, hoping to see Tella if she had gone outside. 

After what felt like hours but was more like 20 minutes, he grew tired of this activity and went to ask his brother and his wife if they’ve seen her, it was a longshot and he knew it, but it was worth a try.

Not bothering to put shoes on, he padded to the empress’ room, knowing Julian would be there, debating if he should knock or not. 

Am I overreacting? She’s probably just sneaking into the kitchen to get tarts. He thought to himself as he turned around and walked back to the room, he was sharing with Tella. 

He sat on his side of the bed and counted the minutes until her return, not quite knowing what to do with himself. In doing this he had drifted into a restless sleep, waking up to find Tella had returned and was pretending to be asleep. 

Why is she pretending to be asleep? Why is she trembling? Is something wrong? He asked himself before leaning down to plant a kiss on Tella’s head, she rolled over and was facing him now, still pretending to be asleep and Legend knew it. A smile played on his lips as he bent down and kissed her cheek. Tella wrinkled her nose in response, the corners of her mouth lifting ever so slightly

“Tella,” Legend whispered teasingly to her “I know you aren’t asleep”

“I’m asleep, go away” Tella giggled before rolling over and putting her head under the blankets. Legend chuckled and pulled her out from under the blankets and placed her small form onto his lap and bringing his lips to hers.

“we both know that’s a lie” he murmured, pulling away and running his fingers through her curly hair. “so, where did you disappear to?” 

“nowhere”

“when I woke up you were gone.” He said pulling his hands away from her hair.

Tella took his hand and intertwined their fingers, before letting out a shaky breath, “I went to see scar” she shrugged.

Why does she look so nervous, had he done something wrong? He asked himself, his brows furrowed.

“what’s wrong” Tella asked, tilting her head, he shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“nothing is wrong love, I promise” he said, a smile on his face. But was he being true to his word? “why did you go see your sister in the middle of the night?” he asked changing the subject, hoping to find out why Tella had left in the middle of the night.

Tella shrugged, “I just needed to tell her something.”

“it must’ve been important if you had to do it in the middle of the night.” He remarked, trying to think of what could’ve been that important.

She shrugged again, “it was kind of important, just something I needed to tell her.” She was trembling slightly. 

He nodded slowly, “what was so important that it couldn’t wait until morning?” he asked curiously.

Tella smiled, “I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise,” she let out a small yawn before covering them with the blankets and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Its rather late, we should go to sleep, you’re welcome to stay awake and do whatever it is you do when I’m not awake if you’d like, but I’m going to sleep.” She said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Legend smiled and let her sleep, thinking about what she wasn’t telling him before going to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my math final that is tomorrow but thats okay
> 
> all characters belong to the lovely stephanie garber

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to the Lovely Stephanie Garber unless otherwise stated
> 
> thank you so much for reading u w u


End file.
